


Innocent Love

by awkwardjazzy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book is based off of the lyrics for the song Innocent Love by Astro because it makes me super emotional and it seemed like a really good idea at the time so...yeah! Enjoy le book</p></blockquote>





	Innocent Love

Moonbin was Minhyuk's first love, but it wasn't very serious so it ended. Nothing serious came from it...at least that's what Moonbin thought. Moonbin had found someone else and they were happy, leaving Minhyuk to sulk on his own.

Dongmin was Sanha's first love. It was pure and clumsy and ended harshly, leaving Sanha bitter. Dongmin had found someone that made him happier than Sanha ever could.

"You were my first love, my perpetual love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This book is based off of the lyrics for the song Innocent Love by Astro because it makes me super emotional and it seemed like a really good idea at the time so...yeah! Enjoy le book


End file.
